Untitled
by mymindisonyou
Summary: Richard and Kahlan. The Seeker and Mother Confessor. No one thought they would ever be able to be together, not even they. But it did. And now they are to be married and who knows what else is to come. A child perhaps? Title suggestions greatly appreciate
1. Prologue

Prologue

_She was running through a field of green. The grass was tall, up to her waist as she ran after a little girl with hair like golden sunshine. The sun was beating down on both of them as they ran. They ran for who knows how long. When they had started, the sun was just beginning to peak over the mountains surrounding them. It was a nice run. Not too fast, not too slow. Sometimes they ran, sometimes they walked. But she always did what the little girl did. Otherwise the little girl would pick up the pace, as if she never tired. _

_Now as they slowed, the sun was high in the sky signaling noontime. Her brown wavy hair was all awry and tangled from the wind. Her pristine white dress was disheveled and splattered with mud and grass stains. She scanned the surrounding area for the little girl who had seemingly disappeared. Her upper torso was covered in perspiration from the morning chase. She took out a hand towel from her pack and put a little water from her canteen onto it and rubbed it on her face and chest attempting to cool off. She knew the only thing to really cool her down was to walk, so she started to walk and look for the little girl._

_She didn't know why she was looking for the little girl; she just knew she had to. It was somehow extremely important. There was a wood up ahead, so she walked towards it and shade. When she neared the trees, she heard a cry of laughter just up ahead. She put the towel over her shoulder and started towards the sound. Just as she thought she had finally cornered the girl, she slipped away deeper into the wood. But just before the little girl slipped away, she turned her head back towards her and she got a glimpse of the girl's eyes. They were a startling blue green, and had the shape of someone else's eyes, but couldn't put her finger on whose. _

_And then the little girl was gone. One minute she was there, and the next she disappeared. And then she was no longer in the wood. She was suddenly at a large stream. She was under a Wayward Pine with the branches pulled aside so she could see out and look at the stream. She was sitting on brown pine needles with a small amount of sun coming in through the branches, hitting her in the face. She shielded herself from being blinded from the light with her hand, at the same time getting up. When she rose from the ground she shook clean her dress and walked out of the tree. _

_The sight was breathtaking. The stream was a spectacular blue that sparkled like diamonds in the sun. The surrounding trees were all different shades of green that meshed together to make a green rainbow. For some, the way the light hit them made them look like they were alive with a spirit in them. There was a slight breeze blowing, moving the trees and making them dance._

_There was a small shore down the bank from where she was. She walked down the path towards the shore, thinking she would have a drink of water. She didn't hear the voices laughing until she was almost upon them. She didn't want to be seen or heard, so she quickly jumped behind a tree, and poked her nose and an eye around the trunk so she could see who was there._

_There were three people on the shore: a young man, a woman, and the little girl from earlier. The young man looked awfully familiar; he looked like someone who was a dear friend of hers, but she couldn't think of his name. He had fine brown hair that looked soft as a rabbit's, with strong arms that looked as if they could snap you in half if he wanted to. His face was very intelligent, with eyes that sparkled like the stream to his right; eyes that grasped the hold of the woman next to him._

_The woman turned away from the man's gaze with a smile and blush. When the woman turned towards her, she gasped. The woman was her! Only she seemed older in a way. But at the same time, the same as she was now. The woman turned back to the little girl and whispered something in her ear. The little girl giggled and replied, standing up. "Mommy, come on! Catch me if you can!" she yelled behind her as she started running towards the woods. The young woman laughed and stood up, getting ready to run after the little girl – her daughter._

_When she saw the little girl run straight towards her, she tried to hide further behind the tree. But the tree was small. She looked around her for a bigger tree to try to hide behind, but the trees were all the same size. Her heart started to race faster, thinking she would be found out and then everything would be very confusing. _

_Then something hit her. The young woman was her. That must mean . . . the man must be Richard. And the little girl was their daughter. They had a daughter. Suddenly the little girl ran past her tree. Shortly followed by her. But not her. The young woman that just looked exactly like her. This was getting very confusing._

_As the young woman – her – ran past, the scenery started to darken. Either that or her eyesight was failing her. When the young woman was past her everything went pitch black. She couldn't see anything. Wait. She did see something. A light up ahead. She started walking towards it. It was getting bigger and bigger. Just as she was about to walk into it she heard a voice. Richard's voice._


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Kahlan! Wake up! Come on, wake up. Kahlan, don't go into the light. Don't die, I need you. Come back to me Kahlan, come back." Richard faltered, not knowing what else to do. He took Kahlan's hand in his own and stroked it gently. Finally, as a last resort, he leaned in closer to Kahlan's face, feeling her warm shallow breath on his lips as he bent down and kissed the one person he loved more than anything else on earth. The kiss seemed to last forever but in truth only lasted a few seconds. But it was enough.

Kahlan's eyes fluttered open slowly, her green eyes going in and out of focus. When they could finally focus, they found the one thing they had been looking for the entire time. Richard. When he saw her eyes open, he took a deep, shaky breath. His eyes stared into hers for what seemed like eternity. He didn't hear anything else but the beating of his heart and hers, beating in time with one another. Then reality sunk in. He had almost lost her, and there was nothing he could have done. Except the one thing he had done, and it had worked. His love for her had brought her back. That, and only that.

"Hi," Kahlan whispered. Richard let out a sigh of relief. He had surely thought the arrow had done her in and taken her to the underworld. When he first heard the hiss of arrows flying past he yelled at Kahlan to run, he would hold them off to give her a chance to escape. But she wouldn't go. She would stay by his side and fight to the death to protect him. The two of them fought bravely side by side. When all but one attacker was left, Kahlan rushed forward to confess him. She had her hand almost at his throat when he swiped at her with an arrow. He got her right in the side and pushed the arrow deep. That was the last thing Richard saw before he ran at the man and cut off his head with one fell swoop of his sword.

Minutes passed, with Richard not knowing if Kahlan would make it or not. When he finally saw Kahlan open her eyes, he thought his heart would stop he was so relieved. "Hi. Thank the good spirits you're okay. I thought for sure the underworld had taken you. Are you okay? The wound is deep. I'm not sure I will be able to heal it completely." Kahlan winced in response.

"It hurts a lot. But I'm okay. I can ride I think. Let's get moving, the attack really slowed us down and we're behind schedule," Kahlan said as she started to get up.

"Oh, no you don't. You aren't going anywhere. Kahlan, you have an arrow in your side. You are in no condition to ride. Let me get it out and I will tend the wound as best I can before we go. Besides, the sun is starting to set and it will be dark soon. You need to rest." Kahlan opened her mouth to argue. "No. Not a word out of your mouth. We aren't going anywhere until you are fit to travel. If we must, we will go, but at a walk. No trotting or galloping until you are completely healed." Kahlan gave in.

"Fine. But you are going to be dealing with a very moody Mother Confessor," she grumbled. "Well, are you going to get the arrow out or not?"

Richard grinned slightly at her complaints but it disappeared when she mentioned getting the arrow out. "This is going to hurt. Here," he said as he ripped off a piece of cloth from his shirt and bunched it up. "Bite on this. I'm not sure if it will help at all, but it might muffle any screaming you might do."

Kahlan sighed, taking the piece of cloth and putting it between her teeth. "Ge om wi ih," she said through the cloth.

Richard placed his hands around the base of the arrow and carefully pulled on the arrow. Kahlan closed her eyes and screamed at the pain. Richard stopped. "Sorry, but it is really deep. I need something to help dig it out a little." Kahlan opened her eyes and looked at him as if he were crazy. "Okay, okay, I won't. But this is going to really hurt." He stuck out his foot to her. "Hold on to my ankle. You can squeeze as hard as you want." Kahlan did as she was told and started squeezing as soon as her hand was on his ankle. Richard winced a little at it. "Okay, on three. One, two, three!"

Richard pulled at the arrow again and the remainder of it came out. Kahlan had an iron grip on his ankle and had to have her hand eased off of it to let go. She whimpered as he tied some fresh cloth from his pack around her middle to try and stop the bleeding.

"This won't last for long, but I want it on the wound to stop some of the bleeding while I look for some pultice to help the wound heal faster. I'll be right back."

Richard was looking for just a few minutes when he found what he was looking for. He collected what he needed and returned to Kahlan. He then proceeded to make the balm to help heal Kahlan's wound. After it was made and applied, Richard sat down by the fire and just watched Kahlan. She noticed.

"Is there something you want? Or do you just enjoy looking at me like a mad man?" she asked with her tight lipped smile he so loved.

"Sorry. I just can't believe that you are alive. I thought I would never see you again, and here you are right in front of me. But I just have to ask." Richard paused, thinking of how to word his question. "Why did you stay with me and fight when I told you to run? If I tell you to do something, do it." Kahlan opened her mouth to say something but he didn't let her. "No, I don't care if you are the Mother Confessor, I am the Seeker and you are sworn to do as I say. So next time, do it." Although he tried to sound and look harsh, he couldn't help letting a small smile escape his lips. Kahlan played along.

"Oh, I'm sorry Mr. More Important than Everyone Else Seeker. I guess I forgot that you are above even the Mother Confessor. Sorry, I'll try to remember next time I think of overstepping your authority." Kahlan smiled at the end of her rebuke and at the same time winced from the pain in her side.

"Good. Keep it in mind. Now, really, why did you stay?" Richard frowned. Kahlan slowly lost her smile and looked into the fire.

"I didn't want to lose you. If you were going to die, I wanted to be there to die with you by your side. I couldn't live with myself if I left and never saw you again. And I wouldn't know how to have the chi—" She broke off suddenly, not wanting to let slip her secret. Richard looked at her with a questioning look on his face.

"Kahlan?" Kahlan took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"Richard," she opened her deep green eyes and looked into his bright blue ones. "I'm with child."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The woods were completely absent of any sound. The birds didn't chirp or whistle to each other, the squirrels stayed in their homes, the woodpeckers stopped their pecking and search for grubs. It was so silent they would have heard a leaf fall from a tree three miles away.

Kahlan continued to stare at Richard as if she was afraid he would disappear. Either that or keel over and die. When he finally did respond with any amount of movement or sound, it was with both. He stood up and ran over to the other side of the camp, stopped, looked around and ran back. He then picked up Kahlan completely forgetting her injured side and swung her around in a giant hug an inch away from squeezing the life out of her. He laughed and cried for what seemed an hour, and soon she joined him.

They settled down on a log and held each other for a long time, laughing and crying together over the grand news. When they finally pulled apart the fire was down to burning embers and coals. Richard got up to get more firewood to keep them warm for the night. When he got the fire up and going three feet high, he settled back down next to Kahlan. He just couldn't stop smiling.

"How long have you known? You must have known you were with child when you fought with me. Why would you risk the life of a future Confessor for me?" He asked with a frown. Kahlan smiled a little at that.

"I've known for about a week. I haven't gotten my cycle for about three weeks, and got nervous. Remember when we were in that town we passed by last week and I had to stop by the herbal store, saying I needed some herbs for any injuries we might get? Well, I actually wanted to ask the healer if she would know whether I was with child or not. She said she would be able to tell, but not right away. She would need a few hours. That's why I asked if we could stay and just enjoy not being in a rush for a day. So I would find out for sure." Kahlan's smile turned into a grin. "Turns out my suspicions were true. When I found that out, I just couldn't stop smiling. I was so happy."

"So that's why you were in such a good mood the day we left the village. I wish you would have told me sooner."

"I would have, but I just didn't know how to tell you. I was more nervous about telling you than finding out myself. Turns out I just needed to almost die to summon up the courage to tell you," Kahlan said, smiling weakly.

"Well, don't do it ever again." Kahlan just smiled wider and shook her head.

"I'll try. Hey, can I ask you something?" Richard looked at her from out of the corner of his eye, then turned to face the love of his life.

"Sure, but I can only answer truthfully depending on the question."

"Oh, stop it," she said as she swatted him on the arm. "But seriously. I need to ask you something.

"Okay, shoot."

"Well, do you want to stay with me, when I have the child? I would be in Aydindril the entire time and throughout the child's life. And I am the Mother Confessor. I belong there. And so do you, if you want to."

Richard looked away and into the diminishing fire. Then after a moment, he turned back to Kahlan. "Of course I want to stay with you. Where would I go? I belong with you Kahlan, no matter where you are, no matter what you are doing. And now that I am going to be a father—"

"Wait a minute. You think it's yours? Did I say it was? I don't remember saying that." Richard glared at her. Kahlan laughed.

"I'm kidding! Sheesh. Touchy, touchy."

"Very funny. Anyway, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, now that I am going to be a father, I want to be part of my daughter's life. I want to watch her grow up, teach her the ways of the woods. I want her to know that her father will always be there if she needs me." Kahlan started to tear up, knowing that what he said was true, and was completely sincere. She looked him in the eyes and thanked him.

"I'm tired, and I'm sore. I'm going to go to bed now. Do you mind having first watch?"

"No, I don't mind at all. Get some sleep. I'll wake you when it's your turn."

But he never woke her. He stayed up all night, keeping watch over the woman he loved, kept her and his child safe from any possible threat to their lives. Only when the sun came up over the horizon did he wake her.

.:~:.

Kahlan stared at the sunrise as Richard got breakfast ready for the two of them. As she stared at the morning sun she thought about what was to become of them. Would they be good parents to their daughter? And how would the other sisters react when they found out that Richard wasn't confessed? Even though she was kind of worried about going home to Aydindril, she was also glad. Excited to see her old friends and be in a big fluffy bed again and get a nice hot bath and scrub all of the dirt and mud off of herself from the last six months.

"Kahlan, breakfast is ready."

Kahlan smiled to herself. She was so lucky to have a man like Richard. He was everything and more. He was what made her smile first thing in the morning and the last thing she thought about before she went to bed at night.

She got up and went over to the fire to get breakfast. "So, what's for eating? Pork roast? Wild turkey with blackberries?" Richard laughed.

"Nope, just the same as always. Spice soup from last night. I wish I could give you all of that, but I can't. But when we get a place of our own, I promise you will have whatever you want for breakfast, lunch, and dinner." Kahlan frowned.

"Richard, I'm not sure you understand." She started to eat the soup, picking at it with her spoon. "We won't have a place to ourselves. We will have to live in the Confessor's Palace. I'm the Mother Confessor. I live in the Confessor's Palace, along with all the other Confessors. We won't have a small, comfy little house. I wish I could give you what you want, but I can't. I wish I could with all my heart. I'm sorry, but I can't." She finished her soup and put her dishes aside.

"That's fine. I will be completely content with wherever I am, as long as I'm with you." Richard leaned over and kissed her forehead gently. "If you're happy, I'm the luckiest man in the world."

"I'm so glad you think that." Kahlan returned his kiss, only hers was on the cheek. With her head in position, she whispered in his ear. "Because once I start getting cravings, you are in a lot of trouble. I can be very picky." She pulled away with a smirk, and stood up to pack up her things and get on the road again. Richard shook his head and followed her lead, cleaning up the dishes and started packing his things. When they were all set, they set off on the road again. Their destination this time: Aydindril.

.:~:.

The Seeker and the Confessor had been on the road for a few hours and the sun was half way in the sky. They were walking on a trail deep in the woods, talking to each other about the most random things. And sometimes not so random. They talked about their favorite books from when they were kids, and sometimes they started thinking of names for their daughter.

"How about, Ani," Richard suggested as they walked along a gurgling stream.

"I like that. But I like Gabi too. It means misunderstood. And it would fit. Confessors are never understood. We are feared. It would be fitting."

"Kahlan, that isn't true. I don't fear you. And I understand you. It is a beautiful name. But if that is it's meaning, well, I don't want out daughter to have a name with such a sullen and gloomy meaning. It might give her the wrong impression. What about, Rayne. It means councilor. And Confessors are the head of the Council, aren't they? I think it is a beautiful name."

"Yes it is, but what about, oh I don't know, Shailynn. It's pretty and I don't think it has a meaning. Not that I know of, that is."

"What about Rhiannon. It's the name of the Horse Goddess. It's pretty. And we would be naming our daughter after a goddess. It could be good for her. Build up her self esteem." Kahlan smiled.

"It might. But it might not. I don't think we should name her after someone unless we knew them personally. So we could tell her about her namesake and she would have someone to live up to and do her namesake proud. No, what about . . .Rowan. It's a good, strong name, and you know about rowan trees don't you?"

"Yes, but not much. I know they grow fast, but that is about it. I don't know much else."

"Oh. Well, what about Azabeth? It's a pretty name and a strong name too."

They stopped to catch their breath for a moment. They had been walking nonstop since after breakfast without a break, so they started looking for a place to stop for a quick ten or fifteen minute break.

"Azabeth." Richard rolled it around in his tongue a few times to get used to it. "Azabeth. I like it." He laughed and sat down on a log. "Azabeth it is then."

A breeze came through the trees just then, as if to say it liked the name too. It came as a sweet relief in the sweltering heat. Even if they were walking in trees and the shade provided, it was still the middle of summer, and the shade wasn't enough. The heat came in through the trees and stayed in, under the leaves. So the breeze came as a relief.

Kahlan sighed as she too sat down on a log opposite Richard. "I'm thirsty. Give me your canteen and I will go to the stream and fill both of ours so we can have water for later."

"Sounds good to me." He said as he got his canteen out and handed it to her to be filled. She took it and walked towards the stream.

When she reached the waters edge, she called over her shoulder to Richard, "Hey. Now that we have a first name, we should start thinking of middle names. Maybe we could use Ani as a middle name. What do you think about that? Azabeth Ani Cypher." She finished filling the canteens and turned back to where Richard was sitting. "Richard?" She started back towards the small clearing, but stopped dead in her tracks.

Richard wasn't where she left him. He was no where to be found. She put the canteens onto her belt at her waist and got out her daggers. "Richard," she called softly as she made her way slowly and carefully back to the trail, daggers at the ready. "Richard, where are y—" Kahlan was cut off abruptly by a knocked arrow poking into the middle of her back.


	4. Chapter 3

Here is the finished chapter 3. I hope you like it.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing to do with Legend of the Seeker. I'm just a huge fan.

* * *

Chapter Three

Kahlan stopped dead in her tracks. She was surrounded by five men, all wearing the livery of Darken Rahl. The one holding the crossbow to her back was wearing a crimson red cape with the symbol of Darken Rahl's Captains. She looked at her surroundings looking for a way she could possibly escape. None. She was surrounded. But where was Richard?

"Where's your wizard, Confessor? Did he run away, afraid of what you could do to him if you wanted to?" The captain sneered as he dug the arrow into her back further. Kahlan winced in pain.

"I don't have a wizard. I have a Seeker," Kahlan said with her confessor face on. "And if you know what's good for you, you will let me go before he finds out you have an arrow aimed at my back." The captain just laughed and took the arrow from her back.

"Now it's gone. Will your Seeker come and rescue you now? If he really cared about you, he wouldn't have run away when he saw us approach. Yes, he ran like the coward he really is. He's not a Seeker, just another pretender who wants the fame and fortune it could bring him."

"Really? Well then I'll pass that message on to him when I see him next."

"Good. You do that. But wait." The captain paused and walked around so he could face her. "You won't be able to. Because I have strict orders to bring you to Darken Rahl. You see, he wants a Confessor on his side, and you are the Mother Confessor. The last, living, Confessor.

"And he wants a child from you. So he can raise it the way he wants and have it grow up to be just like him." Kahlan looked straight into his eyes without a hint of the terror running through her.

"Well then. Let's get going. We don't want to keep his lordship waiting." She put on a small crooked smile, one that made all the four remaining men groan inwardly. "Just take off my ropes, and I will go with you willingly."

"You don't really think I would fall for that do you? Do you really think so lowly of me. How sad. I was thinking of giving you a break and letting you ride in front of me on my horse instead of walking behind. Oh well." He turned to two of his men. "Tie her up to the back of my saddle and give her enough room to walk behind me, but not too far away. I want her to step in my horses dung if he happens to feel the need." The two men ran to do as they were told, grabbing her by the arms and dragging her and tying her to the captain's saddle. Then they went back to their horses and mounted, ready to leave.

Kahlan gave one last quick glance around the clearing, looking for a sign that Richard was still there. Nothing. He was gone. A single tear ran down her cheek as they started off. She couldn't believe he would really leave her to face this herself. She thought he loved her. She knew he did. So why wasn't he here?

"Take her and die." Kahlan whipped her head around and saw Richard in a tree ten feet away.

He jumped down and ran towards her and her captors with the Sword of Truth out of it's scabbard, ready to kill and protect. He took a leaping jump and landed right in front of the closest man and started hacking away at the soldier determined to kill him. He attacked and defended, slashed and swerved.

More soldiers came at him when he finished with the first. With three attacking him at once, Kahlan was sure he would be captured or killed. She wiggled her bound hands in the hope she would be able to loosen the ropes and get free. No such luck, they were tied too tightly. These soldiers were smarter than she thought.

Then a thought struck her. Of course! The daggers in her boots. If she could just get to them then she could cut the ropes and help Richard. Kahlan looked to see that no one was watching her, and then "fell" on the ground and just happened to land with her hands right next to where she could access her daggers. She grabbed a dagger from her right boot and adjusted it so that she could free her hands and started to carefully cut her bindings.

Richard had fought his way through three men and there were just two more to go. He took down the first man easily, the man was scared silly he didn't move. Then it was just the captain and him.

They starred at each other for what seemed like and hour. It wasn't more than thirty seconds. Kahlan watched it all from her viewpoint from the ground. She finally got herself free and put her dagger back in her boot as carefully as possible so as not to attract attention from the captain. She lay on the ground stock still until she saw the captain turn his back to her. Bad idea.

She made eye contact with Richard for a split second but that was all it took to communicate with him what she planned to do. Then he went back to watching the captain and preparing for a fight to the death.

Kahlan got up onto her feet as quickly and quietly as possible. Then she got out her daggers and nodded once to Richard. Then she ran.

She ran at the captain with her daggers ready to stab him in the back and kill him. She was the one who he had captured; she was the one who would kill him.

She leapt in the air just as the captain turned around to face her. She brought her right hand back in the air and swung at his throat. Then the deed was done. She slit his throat and landed on one knee three feet away from him.

At first, he just stood there with a look of surprise on his face as blood splattered from his throat. Then, as he rattled his last breath, he fell to his knees and collapsed to the ground face first. Kahlan couldn't stand to look at him, so she got up and walked to Richard. They looked each other in the eye for a long moment and then embraced.

When they finally untangled themselves from each other, they cleaned their weapons and got their things together. The sky was starting to darken and they needed to start a fire to stay warm. So they did.

With each other for company, they found food and firewood and just sat side by side as they watched the fire crackle and pop and listened to the birds get settled for the night and put their young to bed.

The sun finally sunk below the horizon and Kahlan rested her head in Richard's lap, too tired to get up and roll out her bedroll to sleep on. Richard watched his only love and mother of his child fall asleep in his arms and couldn't help but think that in just twenty-four hours he had almost lost them both twice. He wouldn't let that happen.

The rest of the night he stayed up and kept watch, listening for any sound that would alert him to danger. He was dead tired, but nothing could keep him from protecting his family.

As the sun peeked over the hills, Kahlan started to wake up. Richard saw and gently pushed her head back down.

"Hush, go back to sleep. You've had a hard last two days; almost dying both times. It will do you good to get some more sleep." Kahlan's eyes fluttered closed as she let out a sigh.

"Did you sleep at all last night?" Richard chuckled.

"No, I was too busy watching over the two most important women in my life." Kahlan smiled as she mumbled something about him getting some sleep too. "Not as long as you are in any kind of danger. I will fight to the death to protect you. If that means loosing some sleep, then so be it." Kahlan didn't respond; she was fast asleep dreaming of the man of her dreams who was looking over her.

As the birds sang about a new day being born, Richard hummed a song Kahlan once taught him and murmured the words to her. "White grows the lily, Red grows the rose. Here lies my lassie, See how she grows."

* * *

I hope you liked the ending. If you watch the TV show but dont read the books you should remember the last line from one of the episodes. "Listener" I do believe. It wasn't a huge cliff hanger. I figured you have had enough of those, for a while at least. Read and review please and thank you!


End file.
